Destiny: The Child Of Mysteries
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: When a new girl comes to Margo's class, school life is never the same again. But when the girl is found barely alive after a bad event, Gru and Lucy volunteer to take her in, making life differ for everyone. As a new threat arises, Lucy has to share a secret with Gru and the girls before it's too late. *PLZ R&R! This is my 1st DM2 Fanfic, so no flames please!*
1. Flight Home

**Please note, this is my first DM2 Fanfic so please no flames!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Flight Home.**

It was not long after Gru and Lucy's wedding, and they were coming back from their 2week holiday to Paris and Hawaii. They were in Paris for one week, and then were in Hawaii the next. They were on their way home on the plane, talking about what will be happening as soon as they get home.

"I don't know about you Lu, but I'm just gonna get some sleep!" Said Gru, stretching his arms out like a windmill and placing one around Lucy's shoulder. Lucy smiled she gave Gru a small kiss on the cheek, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I shall accompany you then Gru..." She closed her eyes as she said this, "I'm so tired."

Gru's turned his head and rested it on top of Lucy's head. Her hair was up in the usual bun, and it began to tickle his nose slightly but he said nothing.

"Let's hope Sila's Lamb-butt doesn't expect us to come into work until Monday. I just wanna spend time with you and the girls." He said. He stared out the opposite window at Lucy's side. The beautiful crimson sky shone above the aircraft, as the stars began to fade, and the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. Gru never realized how beautiful sun rise was. Lucy reopened her eyes, turn her head and stared out too.

"What about the Minions and the old man?"

"Of course. Their part of the family too."

"I can't wait to see the girls. They must have missed us so much."

"I'm sure too."

Gru lifted his head off Lucy's head because he felt a sneeze coming along.

"Ah... ah..."

Lucy sensed this and sprang up to her feet, and began shouting before Gru could question her.

"Red-alert! Red-alert! Code red! Code red! We got a sneeze coming on! I repeat! A SNEEZE! Brace yourselves!"

Everyone did so and bent forward in their seats, head held in hands, and screaming. One of the flight attendants, a young blonde man with high cheek bones and brown eyes, came running. He didn't look every happy as he looked around at everyone.

"What on earth is going on!?" He shouted over the screaming.

"Sneezer alert!" Lucy shouted back in a frantic tone. "SNEEZER ALERT!"

The flight attendant glared at her.

"What are you talking about lady!"

"It's OK Lucy! False alarm," said Gru reassuringly. Everyone stopped screaming, and a few heads popped up from behind seats.

"Phew..." Said Lucy, pretending to wipe sweat off her forehead with a swipe and swish of her hands, her perfectly manicured nail barely touching her hair.

"This is just stupid!" said the flight attendant, "screaming like a banshee over a little sneeze!"

"Well," said Lucy shakily, "then you don't know my husband... and his nose."

"Lucy!"

"I'm sure he isn't the only one misses?"

Everyone on the plane went 'Oh'...

"Hey!" Said Gru as he stood up. "No one speaks to my wife like- AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-"

"Hit the deck!" Lucy yelled, dropping to the ground immediately. Everyone ducked too.

"Oh come on!" Said the flight attendant, "it isn't be that b-"

Gru then let out a huge;

"AHHHHHHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When it was all quiet, everyone lifted their heads. There was a huge wave of laughter when Gru grabbed for a tissue. The attendant's shirt was no longer a lovely crispy white colour. It was now _covered _in snot.

"Ugh!" He shouted, and ran to the bathroom. ucy giggled slightly as she got up and sat down again. The atmosphere was now quiet, and the couple fell asleep until they head to intercom to announce they were landing and everyone was to put on their seat belts. It was now 9 O' clock on Friday morning, and Gru knew that Stuart and Carl, two of his minions were there in the airport waiting for them.

Little did know an event was going to begin for one of his little girls at noon.

* * *

_***Sneak Peak from a few sentences of chapter two: The New Girl.***_

_"Who is that girl?" Margo asked herself suspiciously. She continued to stared at the girl beside her. She looked so familiar..._

_Her eyes baffled her the most. _

_"You'll have no luck being friends with her four eyes! She may sit by you, but she'll never be friends with you!" Hissed Shelby. Tanya and Mary-Kate giggled. Margo hung her head, trying to hide the tears. Little did she know that the girl's eyes grew._

_Listening to it all._

* * *

**There you go everyone!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Plz leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. The New Girl

**Chapter 2:**

**The New Girl**

_RING RING!_

Margo moaned as her alarm clock woke her up from her deep slumber. She reached out and slammed her palm on the side table by her. She repeated this action again when she realized the sound was still going, until it finally stopped at long last. She opened her eyes, sat up and got felt the side table again for her glasses. When she got them and fixed them on, she slipped out of bed and whispered to her little sisters Edith and Agnes to awake from their dreams and get ready for school.

"What? Already?" Mumbled Edith, covering her head with the pillow. "Not now Margo. I was having an awesome dream! I was in the middle of killing my archenemy!"

Margo rolled her eyes.

"Who was it? Justin Bieber?" She said sarcastically.

Edith placed a pillow over her head.

"No." She mumbled.

"You really need to be less violent Edith! Now come on! Get up."

Edith moaned in protest, but soon she finally got up. So did Agnes, mumbling something about unicorns and gummy bears. Margo passed them their outfits and got into her own, before the went to the kitchen where Dave was cooking them breakfast at the stove, standing on a stool.

"Ba booga!" Dave greeted, hopping about on the stool when he saw them. He was wearing a long apron Lucy brought Gru for their 3 month anniversary. It was pink and frilly, with the words _Kiss The Cook _in swirly writing on it, with a huge silk lipstick mark stitched on it.

"Hey Dave," replied Margo with a small smile.

"What's for breakfast?" Asked Edith.

"Pan pee po!" Said Dave.

"Yummy! Pan pee po!" Said Agnes, jumping up to the table with a big smile and cheerful giggle to follow. Then she paused.

"What's a Pan pee po?" She questioned.

Margo and Edith didn't have to say anything, because Dave stood on his tippy toes, turned off the heat, jumped down off the stool with a large pan in his hand, and shuffled over to the table, nearly tripping over the apron as he went. Margo and Edith followed as he placed 'Pan pee po' on 3 separate plates.

"Ooh!" Exclaimed Agnes. "Pancakes! Yum, yum!"

"In my tum!" Said Edith happily. Margo smiled slightly.

"Yeah... yum."

Dave gave her a sad, sympathetic look. He knew Margo has been having a hard time at school now that she had settled in. She was being teased by three girls; Shelby, Mary-Kate, and Tanya. They teased her over a many reasons;

1. She has glasses.

2. The way she's dresses.

3. They found out she grew up in an orphanage.

4. She lives in a big goth like house.

5. She has no friends from her grade level...

The list, was _endless_.

Just then Dr Nefario came through the door.

"Good morning girls!" He said.

"Hello Dr Nefario," they replied.

"You nearly ready for school? I'm driving you over before I drop Carl and Stuart go to pick up your parents from the airport. They'll be here when you come home from school." He announced as he typed something into his calculator.

"Yay!" Said Agnes.

"Awesome!" Said Edith and Margo. But only one was more enthusiastic than the other... can you guess?

* * *

Margo took a deep breath going into class. Every girl around her chatted and giggled about boys in groups as she sat in isolation. All the boy just mucked about and played with paper airplanes as she made sure had her homework from the previous night done, or go over any questions she didn't understand or wasn't up to doing. When she was finished, just as she placed her books in front of her...

_They _came in.

The chatter stopped. Giggles died amongst the girls as the boys sat back and watched. There were a few gasps as Shelby, Tanya, and Mary-Kate came walking through the door. Shelby was a pretty, thin and self-centred girl with long blonde hair, always tied back in a messy bun, and big brown eyes. She always wore designer clothes with her name sewn on it _some where_... and she was _always _plastered in make-up.

Tanya and Mary-Kate were pretty much the same as Shelby in most ways. Tanya had short black hair and dark green eyes, while Mary-Kate had medium length red hair and steel grey eyes. They also wore designer clothes and wore less make up then Shebly. She was smirking and whispered to them 'there she is!' As soon as she saw Margo, who was starting to quiver slightly as she continued her actions and began to read her book.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little four-eyes!" Said Shelby. Tanya and Mary-Kate chuckled as they took Margo's book off her.

"What piece of Shakespeare are you reading today?" Said Tanya.

"It's not Shakespeare." Margo muttered. Tanya and Mary-Kate looked at the front cover.

"_The Knife Of Never Letting Go,_" Said Tanya slowly.

"By_ Patrick Ness_," said Shelby, snatching the book out of Tanya's grasp. "Well Oh-La-De-Da! How posh! What's it about?" She added with a snigger.

Margo slowly started to explain that it was about a boy called Todd who was the only boy left in a small town called Prentisstown, a small settlement on 'New World' where all boys become men at the age of 13. And that there was no women in it as far as she knew.

"How come?" Asked Mary-Kate, sounding like she was _actually _interested. Margo gave a small, barely visible smile. She liked Mary-Kate lots because she had an interest in books also, and want to be friends with her so bad, but she was _Shelby's_ friend long before she started going to the school. But there was one time when Shelby was out sick for a couple of days, and Tanya went on holidays with her nanny for a week and the two sat down together and chatted about their favorite books... or maybe it was because she felt lonely with those two not being there?

"Yuck! Who would want to know?" Said Shelby, pretending to vomit into the book. Margo was starting to get sick of this and yanked her book back, making Shelby moan and complain that she chipped a nail.

"Okay class settle down!" Said the teacher, Ms Devin as she came in. She was wearing a green silky blouse and a knee length white skirt. She hair was in a top bun and she had big brown eyes to match her tanned skin. "I have an announcement to make."

There was a buzz as everyone took their seats. As usual, Margo had to sit on her own because no one wanted to sit by her.

"We have a new student joining us today." Said Ms Devin brightly with a sunny smile. Her mood matched the weather outside perfectly, it was hot and sunny, and heat waves were coming up off the ground and hovering in the distance...

Just then, everyone's eyes wondered towards the door as a girl with long straight blonde hair and mystical blue eyes came walking in with a shoulder bag slung over her shoulder. She was wearing a limp short sleeved shirt with the american flag on it, hiding her beautiful figure. She was wearing denim shorts that were ripped slightly at the end of them. She was wearing white converse with studs at the end. She had skin as white as snow and her fingernails were painted the same color as her eyes. Her eyelashes were most unusual... they were big and looked like butterfly wings. And they certainly _looked _like butterfly's whenever she blinked. Her eyes observed the room shyly as some boys gave wolf whistles. Margo just stared at her, and she shifted her eyes as she turned it to the right, seeing Shelby and Tanya looking a little envious.

"I'd like you all to meet Destiny Seville." she announced as the new girl smiled at everyone.

"Hello Destiny." Everyone greeted.

"Hello," she replied shyly. Ms Devin smiled.

"Now Destiny," she said as she scanned the room. "Let's find a place for you to sit... how about sitting beside Shelby?"

Shelby gave a huge friendly grin as soon as she saw Destiny looking at her. Destiny smiled back... but shook her head, signaling she disagrees with the choice.

"Can I sit there?" she asked, pointing... at the chair beside... beside Margo! Margo gulped as her eyes went big, even Shelby looked horrified. Ms Devin continued to smile as she nodded and said; "Of course."

Margo smirked a little when she heard Shelby whisper angrily 'how could this happen? No one _ever _denies sitting by me!'

_Just goes to show that not everyone likes you Shelby._ Margo thought happily. Destiny walked over to the table and sat down as she placed her bag on the floor, and took out all her books.

"Now seeing as it's Friday," Ms Devin began. "I'm gonna let you all just take it easy and read this morning. And leave creative writing until later. So take your books out and start reading."

Margo had hers out already and began to read. But her eyes slowly turned towards Destiny, who was taking _her _book out. She suddenly felt something deep within her...

"Who is that girl?" Margo asked herself suspiciously. She continued staring at the girl beside her. She looked so familiar...

Her eyes baffled her the most.

"You'll have no luck being friends with _her _four-eyes! She maybe sitting beside you, but she'll _never _be friends with you!" Hissed Shelby. Tanya and Mary-Kate giggled. Margo hung her head, trying to hide the tears. Little did she know the girl's eye grew.

Listening to it all.

* * *

_***Sneak Peak from a few sentences of chapter three: To The Rescue.***_

_"Welcome home Gru and Lucy!" Greeted Dr Nefario, smiling at the couple as they came in._

_"YE YA BOON NO!" The minions sang around the room._

_Lucy smiled as Gru chuckled._

_"Good to be home." He said. "So what's been happening?"_

**_* Skipping scene*_**

_Margo stood there wide-eyed as Destiny stood in front of her, hands on her hips, looking straight at Shelby with those beautiful mysterious eyes._

_"Leave her alone." Said Destiny, giving her a threatening look. Everyone gasped as they all stood there. Margo couldn't believe it..._

_"What has Margo ever done to you?" Asked Matt. Now Margo _REALLY _couldn't believe it..._

_Destiny and Matt were standing up for her..._

* * *

**Well there you go everyone!**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Hope it was the first one!**

**Sorry I disappeared for two months!**

**I kinda abandoned this story lol XDDD**

**Not completely!**

**_But plz R&R and tell me what you think!_**


End file.
